Doble filo
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Se divierte a su costa, cierto, pero si soportarle supone tener que aguantar sus órdenes, no lo tolerará. Kit siempre ha hecho las cosas a su manera. Humilla donde más duele. [Kitiara X Sturm] Lemon [Spoilers]


**Advertencias: Esto está basado en la primera historia del libro La Segunda Generación. Cuento lo que cuenta ahí Sara Dunstan, madre adoptiva de Steel, pero desarrollado y narrado desde el momento, con Kit y Sturm de protagonistas. Si habéis leído El ocaso de los dragones tampoco tendréis problema, y si no habéis leído ninguno, pero conocéis la historia de Steel un poquito, tampoco habrá problema. Si no tenéis ni idea de que lo hablo, esto está lleno de spoilers. AHHH XD **

**Disclaimer: todo es de MW y TH y todos esos autores tan xupis que se han dedicado a contar historias sobre esta saga :D La mayoría de las frases de la última-última parte son de La Segunda Generación.**

**N/A. Estoy obsesionada por escribir algo en presente XD Además llevo queriendo escribir esta historia mucho tiempo. De hecho, tengo un montón de historias de Dragonlance, la mayoría de Kitiara, pero siempre las dejo pasar –es que estoy haciendo relectura de los libros, y son muchos, y tardo mucho T.T- y ahí quedan, hasta que me entra la neura. Últimamente es que me apetece mucho escribir sobre Dragonlance, y dejar aparcado un poquito a HP, que ya se me acaban relativamente las ideas. A ver qué tal sale la cosa. **

**DOBLE FILO**

Sturm le resulta tremendamente gracioso. Embutido en esa pesada armadura, sudoroso, resoplando pesadamente bajo sus enormes bigotes. Sonríe: no sabe si es más ridículo eso, sus bigotes, o el que los luzca con tanto orgullo. El hombre anda con zancadas tan largas que parece querer llegar a Palanthas esa misma noche.

Kitiara sabe que aún les queda mucho camino. Hace poco que han cruzado el estrecho de Schallsee, en un barco mercante, cuyo capitán se ha conformado con el poco dinero que tenían y con que ella calentase su cama. No lo había hecho porque los llevase, sino porque el olor a mar que desprendía el marino la emborrachaba. Le gustaba su sonrisa, sus ojos fríos, y sus brazos musculosos tan llenos de tatuajes que ni se veía la piel, pero que eran capaces de cogerla en vilo para penetrarla contra la pared.

Su sonrisa se amplía. Es divertido recordar las miradas de reproche que Sturm le dirigía cuando se encontraban por la mañana, ella saliendo del camarote, soñolienta, bostezando, y satisfecha. Kitiara pedía el desayuno, y él lo único que hacía era indicarle dónde podía encontrarlo y recordarle que quedaba un día menos para llegar a Caergoth. La mujer se llevaba entonces un trozo de pan a la boca y asentía. Le gustaba su capitán, pero poco las ataduras, y menos aún el no tener los pies en tierra.

Su camino ha seguido después de eso, y han cruzado muchos más pueblos y recorrido muchos más kilómetros. Ya casi no siente el cansancio de los primeros días, su cuerpo perfectamente acostumbrado al duro ritmo que le impone. Andan durante la mañana, descansan durante las horas de más calor, y vuelven a partir en cuanto el sol empieza a ponerse. Un par de horas, nada más, antes de establecer un pequeño campamento para dormir sobre el duro suelo tan solo con sus mantas. Ninguno de los dos quiere arriesgarse a encontrarse con algunos salteadores en noche cerrada, a pesar de ser ambos diestros espadachines, pues a lo sumo podrían llevarse un par de cabezas de dar con un grupo grande.

-Pasaremos unas noches en Solanthus cuando lleguemos –dice Kitiara esa noche, arrebujada entre su manta oscura-. Podremos descansar y comprar provisiones.

Hace una noche desapacible, con un viento seco que arrastra la arena de las llanuras y hace que se le meta en los ojos. El cielo está iluminado por los brillos de Solinari y Lunitari, pero, si fuera por ella, ambas podrían desaparecer ante sus ojos, tal como hace Nuitari. No cree demasiado en los dioses, que se marcharon después del Cataclismo.

-Con una noche será suficiente, ¿no?

Su risa resuena burlona, y Brightblade frunce el entrecejo, juntando sus espesas cejas.

-Podemos divertirnos un poco. Aún nos queda algo de dinero.

Sturm no abre la boca, pero su mirada lo dice todo. Desaprueba esos juegos de Kitiara, y desaprueba que el dinero que le da de comer lo gane a los dados. Pero es eso, o meterse de mercenarios en alguna misión que los retrasaría aún más, y tiene ganas de llegar a Palanthas para intentar encontrar a su padre.

Se levanta, deshaciéndose de la manta que deja junto al fuego, a una prudente distancia, y se aleja unos metros. Kit lo sigue con la vista, poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver que a esas horas va a empezar con sus rezos.

-Pensé que habías rezado a Paladine esta mañana –dice, con cierto retintín y mucho escepticismo en el timbre de voz.

-Lo he hecho.

Sturm se arrodilla, sin hacer caso a la mujer, y, bajando los ojos, empieza a mascullar algo ininteligible entre dientes.

-De acuerdo –dice Kitiara, lo suficientemente alto como para que su exasperante compañero de viaje la escuche-. Despiértame cuando me toque montar guardia.

**OoOoOoO**

Solanthus es una ciudad fortificada, no excesivamente grande, pero lo suficiente para lo que se proponen los dos compañeros.

Kitiara entra primero en la ciudad, y, después de preguntar al guarda de la puerta por una posada a bajo precio, sigue las indicaciones recibidas seguida por Sturm, que protesta. Al parecer no está de acuerdo en buscar un lugar para dormir tan barato, porque se meterán en los barrios bajos, llenos de delincuentes.

-Encontraré un lugar adecuado para tu acomodado culo, no te preocupes.

El caballero enrojece, pero se calla, y Kit oculta una sonrisa. No hay nada como tocarle esa fibrilla sensible a Sturm para pasar un buen rato.

Se abre paso entre la multitud, con ganas de llegar a algún lugar decente donde poder sentarse y tomar algo caliente. Está harta de la poca caza que han podido conseguir por esos parajes, y jura para sí que matará al que ose ofrecerle algo de pan duro para paliar su hambre.

Tiene que preguntar una vez más a un habitante –se detiene un momento a buscar a alguno que parezca de la ciudad, y que no sea un visitante más- dónde puede encontrar la posada. El hombre los mira sorprendido, de arriba abajo, primero a ella y luego a Sturm. Se fija en sus espadas, enormes, largas y bien afiladas, metidas en su funda, y opta por indicar señalando sin decir nada, ni responder al "gracias" del caballero.

-No me ha gustado su mirada.

-¿Qué esperas? No tenemos dinero.

-Podríamos seguir el viaje.

-Necesitamos provisiones. Puede que tú puedas alimentarte de tu Código, pero yo necesito algo sólido.

Ofendido, Sturm Brightblade no dice nada más, y continúa andando. Kitiara le ve sacar pecho, y siente ganas de estallar en carcajadas.

**OoOoOoO**

Es un antro. Kitiara bufa desdeñosa al ver la entrada. Tan solo queda el poste de donde debería colgar el letrero con el nombre del sitio, y está segura de que si Caramon diera un suave empujón a la puerta, ésta se caería. Hace un gesto a Sturm, y entra en el sitio. Arruga la nariz; apesta a alcohol malo –ya se le quitan hasta las ganas de emborracharse que tenía- y a sudor de mezcla de razas, todas igual de malolientes. La barra parece que no la han limpiado en años, y evita apoyar los brazos en ella cuando pide una cerveza. Sturm se ha negado, bajo ningún concepto, a tomar nada ahí, y vigila todo con suspicacia.

-¿Tenéis habitaciones?

El dueño, un humano con ciertos rasgos de goblin –Kit no sabría decir si es porque es mezcla de razas, o porque es así de feo-, la mira con desdén, como si la estuviera haciendo un favor.

-¿Cuántas?

-Dos –se apresura a intervenir Sturm, sobresaltando al dependiente.

Kit se echa a reír.

-¿Por cuánto? –rebate ella, echando un largo trago a la cerveza que le acaba de poner delante de ella. No la retiene ni un segundo en la boca, y la escupe toda sobre el hombre, que empieza a blasfemar-. ¡Por Takhisis! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que me has puesto?

-Lo que has pedido.

-Si esto es cerveza me como mi bolsa de cuero –masculla, y se lleva la mano al cinturón, que aferra… el aire. Kitiara baja la mirada, perpleja, y ve que la bolsa donde llevaba el dinero ha desaparecido-. ¡Por todos los dioses!

-¿Qué pasa? –Sturm acude a su lado presuroso, su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Los clientes retroceden, dejándole paso, intimidados por la pesada armadura.

-¡Me han robado la bolsa!

-Te dije que no teníamos que entrar aquí –exclama iracundo el caballero-. Te lo dije.

-Ya, ya –replica la chica, quitándole importancia con la mano, y de pronto ve un movimiento sospechoso en la esquina del local-. ¡Un kender!

Antes de que Sturm haya podido dar ni un paso para aferras al ladrón, la mujer ya retiene al hombrecillo por el cuello de la ancha camisa.

-Pequeña sabandija –masculla la guerrera, pegándole un cuchillo a la yugular.

-Kitiara… -le advierte Sturm, mirando a su alrededor. Los clientes no parecen muy contentos con el espectáculo, y el dueño menos. ¡Y encima un kender en su local!

-Tiene mi bolsa seguro –dice la joven, dirigiéndose a su compañero de viaje.

-¿Te refieres a ésta? –murmura el kender como puede, sofocado-. Deberías vigilarla mejor, si me permites un consejo. Tienes suerte de que la haya encontrado, porque se te había caído…

A Kitiara le recuerda tanto a Tasselhoff que un escalofrío la recorre entera. Hace ya unos largos meses que se separaron de sus amigos, pero a veces no puede evitar pensar en ellos.

Le arrebata la bolsa, y se la vuelve a atar con sumo cuidado en el cinturón, echando una mirada fulminante al kender, que está arreglándose el copete como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Fuera de aquí! –grita el dueño-. ¡Los tres!

-Encantada –responde Kitiara, abriéndose paso hasta la puerta. No dice nada sobre la cerveza al dueño, no sea que se la recuerde. No tiene ninguna intención de pagar esa porquería.

**OoOoOoO**

-Tendremos que quedarnos unos días más para recuperar este dinero.

Sturm masculla algo, llevándose una cucharada de guiso a la boca. Se han metido en una posada con un poco más de decencia, donde sirven comida caliente y buena cerveza en un ambiente que asegura no caer enfermo con solo usar el tenedor.

-Tu padre ha esperado muchos años. Puede esperar un par de días más, ¿no? –medita Kitiara, llevándose una patata a la boca. No están tan buenas como las de la posada de Otik, pero son aceptables. Pensar en Solace le trae buenos recuerdos, y se deja llevar por ellos un instante.

Se pregunta qué tal estarán los gemelos. Sabe que Caramon cuidará de Raistlin aunque empeñe la vida en ello, pero no sabe quién cuidará del grandullón. Es demasiado ingenuo, y sospecha que, algún día, Raist no estará a su lado para prevenirle de cometer estupideces.

Hace un mohín, jugueteando con uno de sus rizos, tal como le gustaba hacer a Tanis, normalmente con ese en el que se le forma un tirabuzón extraño sobre la oreja derecha, rozándole la mandíbula. No sabe cuándo volverá a ver al semielfo, ni cómo reaccionará cuando eso ocurra. La separación fue difícil, y la retrasaron todo lo posible fingiendo excusas que no engañaban a nadie. Los últimos días casi no se separaban, ni salían de la cama.

Se le escapa una sonrisa ambigua al pensar en esas escaramuzas, que nada tenían que envidiar a una con la espada, pero que tampoco tenían que ver con ella. Sturm la mira extrañado.

-Pensaba en el kender –se explica.

-Suerte que el nuestro se quedó con Flint –responde, agradecido por poder cambiar de tema. La referencia a su padre no le ha gustado, porque él mismo guarda dudas de poder encontrarlo. Como ella ha dicho, son muchos años sin saber nada de él, y su pista se ha enfriado hasta volverse gélida. Tiene pensado ir a Palanthas, a hablar con los que tiene entendido que son los antiguos amigos de su padre, pero no sabe si conseguirá algo-. Kitiara.

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde vas a buscar a tu padre?

-Era caballero –dice la joven, después de quedarse callada durante un instante.

-¿Preguntarás a los Caballeros de Paladine entonces?

-Lo dudo. Los traicionó y desertó, según tengo entendido. Aunque supieran algo, no creo que quieran contarme cosas sobre él.

Sturm se ha puesto pálido, y la cuchara repleta de guiso se ha quedado a medio camino entre el plato y su boca, entreabierta.

-¿Desertó?

Su mirada es tan dura, tan intransigente y reprochadora, que Kitiara se echa a reír.

-Oh, no me vengas con el rollo sobre el Honor –dice-. Por lo que parece, antes que caballero era mercenario.

-Como tú.

-Te equivocas. Yo nunca sería caballero… y mucho menos si tuviera que dejarme crecer ese ridículo bigote.

-¿Qué le pasa al bigote?

-Nada, nada… -miente descarada-. Era por decir.

-No le veo la gracia.

-Yo sí. –Entre risas, se lleva el último trozo de carne a la boca.

**OoOoOoO**

Ha dejado entretenido a Sturm sacando brillo a su enorme y pesada espada, y ella se ha ido a recorrer la ciudad. Le ha dicho que, además de víveres, está interesada en adquirir un nuevo puñal, y que no sabe lo que tardará. Eso es en parte cierto. No quiere ningún puñal; está más que satisfecha con lo bien que se ensarta el suyo en los cuerpos, como el de aquel borracho de mal perder con el que jugó la noche anterior a los dados, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que tardará. Lo que busca, realmente, es información.

Solanthus es una ciudad tan buena como cualquier otra para empezar a indagar sobre Gregor Uth Matar. Kitiara está impaciente por salir de allí y dirigirse hacia Palanthas, donde está convencida de que encontrará a su padre, pero antes necesita saber más cosas.

_Gregor está muerto, ¿lo sabes?_

A veces recuerda las palabras de su madre, las que dijo poco antes de que ella se marchara una larga temporada de Solace, y reprime un escalofrío, que deshecha con desdén. Su padre está vivo, y lo encontrará cueste lo que cueste.

Sus pasos se dirigen a esas tabernas de la primera noche, llenas de decrépitos hombres y mercenarios. No ha anochecido, pero se sube la capucha. En un lugar como ese, repleto de personajes extraños de todas las razas, alguien oculto bajo una capa negra no llama la atención. Evita el local de la pelea, por si acaso la reconocen, y entra en el siguiente. Tiene incluso peor pinta.

Se deja caer sobre un taburete en la barra. Está rodeada por hombres rudos, curtidos en batallas infinitas, repletos de cicatrices que cuentan historias. Se baja la capucha y mueve la cabeza, agitando sus grandes rizos. Se ha acostumbrado a llevar el pelo corto, como un muchacho, y las posibles risas por ver a una mujer así quedan ahogadas por la sugerencia de su sonrisa sesgada y el centelleo mortal de sus ojos oscuros.

Saca un par de monedas y pide a gritos una cerveza, que no tardan en ponerle. Prevenida, esta vez no le da ni un sorbo, pero rodea la jarra con sus manos. Girándose con naturalidad, clava su mirada en el hombre que tiene al lado: en su brutal rostro, su musculoso cuerpo y la espada que lleva colgando de la cintura.

Sonríe, y el hombre le devuelve la sonrisa torpemente.

-Kitiara Uth Matar –se presenta con orgullo-. Por casualidad no te sonará mi apellido, ¿no?

**OoOoOoO**

Sturm Brightblade bosteza, y se acaricia el bigote despacio, de la manera en que lo hace siempre. Hace horas que se ha puesto el Sol, y su compañera sigue sin regresar. Se levanta, algo molesto, aunque debería haberse acostumbrado ya a que Kitiara haga las cosas a su manera.

Esa familia no acaba de… Para empezar la madre, adivina. Sturm resopla, incrédulo, y su mente va entonces a la mujer, y a sus dos hermanastros. Con Caramon no se lleva mal, pero ese hermano suyo… Raistlin nunca le ha parecido de fiar. Todo el mundo sabe que los Caballeros de Paladine no se fían de los magos.

Y Kitiara. Kitiara es lo que no ha conocido nunca en una mujer. Independiente, confiada, arrogante. A veces siente que es como si algo no encajara, como si no estuviera en su sitio. Ya le ha demostrado que tiene tanta pericia, o incluso más, con la espada como cualquier hombre, pero aun así…

Pide otro poco de pan al tabernero, y lo mordisquea en la mesa del rincón, acompañándolo con la buena cerveza que sirven. Desde que llegaron han comido en muchos sitios, incluso comprando algo en los mercados, pero en ninguno como allí.

De pronto la puerta se abre, e irrumpe en la estancia Kitiara. Sturm se levanta, pero retrocede un paso haciendo una mueca de desagrado al notar el olor a alcohol. Está hablando con alguien, y el caballero la ve empujar, no demasiado fuerte, a otro hombre para que no la siga. No parece especialmente enfadada, porque no deja de reírse.

-No, no –dice, y se escapa de las manos del hombre, que juegan a intentar apresarla-. Hoy no. Mañana, tal vez…

Al final consigue desembarazarse de él antes de que Sturm vaya a ayudarla. La desprecia por el estado en el que está, pero sigue siendo una mujer en relativos apuros, y por su Honor hará lo que es correcto.

El tabernero se vuelve a la cocina –donde seguramente tiene un catre- cuando ve que no va a haber problemas, y que Kitiara se ha librado de ese hombre cerrándole la puerta en las narices. La guerrera ve a Sturm con su rostro impasible y bufa, apoyándose en una de las mesas y pasándose la mano por los rizos, que se le pegan a la frente por el sudor. Cierra los ojos.

-Esa maldita cerveza –masculla entre dientes-. Y ese maldito vino…

-Estás borracha –le reprocha él, intransigente-. Esos lugares a los que vas son antros de perversión y…

-Sólo necesito dormir. –Levanta la cabeza, pero no se mueve. Ha decidido que aún no se le ha pasado el mareo-. Lo peor es que todo esto ha sido por nada.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Buscando información –responde, quitándole importancia-. Sobre mi padre. ¿Vas a beberte eso?

Sturm mira la jarra de cerveza que aún tiene sobre la mesa, y abre la boca para protestar, pero demasiado tarde, porque Kitiara ya se la está bebiendo de un trago.

-Ah, esto es otra cosa –susurra, pasándose la lengua por los labios-. ¿Qué decía?

-Tu padre.

La mujer asiente, retomando el hilo.

-No sabía nada. ¡Nadie sabe nada! –exclama, y Sturm tiene, por un momento, miedo de que despierte a todos los que están durmiendo-. Esto está de camino a Palanthas, pensé que alguien habría oído hablar de él.

-Era un desortor. No deberías buscarlo –murmura secamente, como si con eso quedara todo dicho.

Kitiara lo mira durante unos interminables segundos, y luego se encoge de hombros.

-Eso me da igual.

Deja la jarra vacía sobre la mesa con un golpe seco, y sigue hablando:

-Hay un grupo que va a Palanthas –dice-. Iremos más protegidos. Se desviarán a esa ciudad y luego irán a Sanction. Están congregándose allí.

La mujer esbozó esa sonrisa sesgada, tan típica de ella, y añade con un tono burlón, fruto del desafío más que de la bebida:

-Puede que te interese, también son caballeros.

-No he oído que los caballeros vayan a reunirse en Sanction.

-Tal vez porque no sirven a Paladine.

-Entonces a quién… -Sturm se queda callado, y luego abre los ojos-. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Pagan bien, y necesitan veteranos.

-¿Te has puesto en contacto con ellos? –escupe casi el caballero.

-Puede –responde la mujer tras unos segundos. No debería contarle todo aquello, pero la ha irritado.

-No pienso ir con esos… ¡Adoran a Takhisis!

-También son caballeros.

-¡No tienen honor!

-Olvidaba el Código –comenta mordaz, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y un silencio muy tenso se impuso entre los dos, hasta que el hombre habló:

-Nos iremos mañana.

-¿Qué? –suelta Kitiara-. No pienso irme a ningún lado, aún no he terminado de buscar…

-No pienso ir a ninguna parte con un adorador de la Diosa Oscura.

-Ellos al menos pueden con su espada –replica con ironía la guerrera, haciendo alarde de que Sturm no tiene precisamente experiencia militar.

-No voy a quedarme ni un segundo más aquí –susurra, su voz un hilo duro, intransigente-. Mañana nos vamos.

-¿Es una orden? –pregunta Kitiara, alzando las cejas, escéptica.

Tarda un segundo más de lo que debería en responder, pero cuando llega hasta su espada y se la enfunda, dice en voz baja:

-Sí.

Kitiara se da la vuelta y sale de la posada dando un portazo.

**OoOoOoO**

Anoche se preocupó por hacer mucho ruido al pasar por delante de la habitación de Sturm. Sabía lo que al caballero le molestaba que se acostase con tantos hombres, sobre todo cuando poco tiempo atrás había compartido la cama de un buen amigo suyo, Tanis el Semielfo.

La discusión no había durado mucho, y encontró sin problemas al hombre que le había acompañado hasta la taberna, sentado en un escalón, intentando controlar su propio cuerpo, aún bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Le hizo entrar en la taberna sin decir una palabra. Sus besos y sus manos despertaron el cuerpo del hombre en la escalera, contra la pared. Escuchó el tintineo de la espada al subir los escalones, sus piernas en torno a la cintura masculina. Sonido familiar, que le hizo sonreír contra los posesivos labios. _Como en los buenos tiempos_.

En eso piensa Kitiara tumbada sobre la cama a la mañana siguiente, completamente despierta, pero sin moverse. En eso y en mil cosas más, su mente un torbellino imparable de ideas.

Ese hombre que la besa en el cuello en ese instante irá con ella sin dudarlo a Palanthas, y luego a Sanction. Sabe que si se lo pide se unirá a los Caballeros de Takhisis por ella. Sabe, también sin duda alguna, que se aburrirá de él pronto.

Lleva recibiendo noticias de los Caballeros desde hace meses. Adquieren poder rápidamente, y el nuevo general, Ariakas, es el estandarte perfecto para dirigir toda aquella maquinaria de guerra. Unirse a ellos es mejor idea que vagabundear por otros ejércitos pequeños en guerras particulares que no llevan a ninguna parte. Pronto, Takhisis gobernará Ansalon, y sus ejércitos con ella.

Quiere, de todas formas, encontrar a su padre primero. Si en Palanthas no encuentra una pista que seguir, irá hacia Sanction. ¿Qué mejor lugar para un Caballero de Paladine renegado que un ejército en crecimiento?

Le aparta los rizos de la oreja, y le captura el lóbulo, lamiendo momentos después el cartílago con suavidad, su mano recorriendo su vientre desnudo, ascendiendo hasta los pechos. Kitiara no dice nada, no siente, porque piensa en Sturm.

Cuando anoche le dijo lo de los Caballeros de Takhisis, ya sabía de sobra que se negaría. Lo hizo para jugar con él, para reírse por el desprecio que había demostrado para con su padre. Pero que le ordenara… Él mismo lo había confesado.

Kitiara siempre ha sido una chica decidida, resuelta, incluso de pequeña. Su infancia no ha sido fácil, y se ha tenido que buscar la vida. Sin su carácter habría perdido la vida a los pocos meses de salir de Solace, pero, sin embargo, allí está.

Y Brightblade tiene la desfachatez de atreverse a ordenarle algo.

Lo tiene muy claro. Los únicos que pueden ordenarle algo son sus superiores, porque pagan, y porque se juega su cabeza. El caballero no le aporta nada excepto una relativa diversión, razón por la cual aceptó hacer el viaje a Palanthas con él. Por nada más.

_Él y su maldito Código_. Kitiara aprieta los dientes, y separa las piernas con la vista clavada en el techo cuando su amante baja la mano hasta los rizos de su sexo y empieza a acariciárselo.

No piensa dejar las cosas como están. Sturm tendrá que pagar su osadía, eso es seguro. Baraja la posibilidad de retarle a un duelo, humillarle, públicamente a ser posible. Ella tiene muchísima más experiencia con la espada; no será igualado, pero eso jamás lo admitirá el caballero. Su honor le impedirá negarse a luchar contra ella.

Luego se le ocurre otra cosa, más sutil, más cruel. Sonríe, mordiéndose el labio, satisfecha, y, por fin, se rinde a las duras caricias del verdadero guerrero que tiene en su cama.

**OoOoOoO**

Los rayos entran por las ventanas de la posada, iluminándolo todo. Sturm desayuna algo de pan con queso en una mesa, pensando en sus propios asuntos. Tal como dijo a su compañera, seguirá su camino hacia Palanthas, y los gemidos que ha podido oír hasta que consiguió conciliar el sueño no han hecho más que hacer más determinada su resolución.

Justo cuando está a punto de levantarse para recoger los bultos con los víveres y demás con los que va a cargar, Kitiara aparece por la escalera. Sorprendido, Sturm advierte que está lista para partir, y que un extraño centelleo ilumina sus ojos oscuros.

-Dijiste que salíamos hoy, ¿no?

**OoOoOoO**

Al principio le resultó extraño, pero ya se ha acostumbrado a que sea tan solícita. Atenta, sumisa. Puede incluso decir que es encantadora.

Sturm mira hacia atrás, y ve que Kitiara camina algo más despacio que él. Su mochila parece pesada, y respira con fuerza. Se acerca a ella, e insiste, como caballero que es, en cargar un rato con sus cosas.

-Te cansarás.

-Entonces detengámonos por hoy –dice Sturm-. Íbamos a tener que hacerlo dentro de poco de todas formas, y pareces cansada.

-Te lo agradezco –responde Kitiara, dedicándole una cautivadora sonrisa. Lo ladino, burlón y mordaz ha desaparecido de su carácter. El hombre piensa en que, por fin, se ha dado cuenta de que no siempre puede hacer lo que quiera. Ahora se está comportando como a una mujer le corresponde, y todo es mucho más sencillo.

Hace unos cuantos días que dejaron Solanthus, y ya están atravesando las llanuras de Solamnia, a pesar de que no imponen precisamente un paso duro. No es ni remotamente parecido al que llevaban antes de entrar la ciudad. Ahí parecían tener prisa, querer separarse los antes posible; ahora… Sturm podría hasta admitir que disfruta de la compañía de Kitiara.

Empieza a darse cuenta de por qué tantos hombres se han sentido atraídos por ella, por qué Tanis no podía separarse de esa mujer. Ella se deshace en halagos –su fuerza, su gallardía, y hasta su sentido del honor le parecen ahora admirables- y un aleteo de adolescente enamoradizo nace en su estómago. Puede hasta contar las veces que ella le ha sonreído a lo largo del día.

Han encendido un fuego, y Sturm está ocupado pendiente de que no se apague. Kitiara se acerca, envuelta en su manta de viaje, y se sienta al lado del hombre.

-Hace algo de frío.

El caballero no dice nada. Es cierto que el clima suelen ser algo frío por esas llanuras por la noche, pero es bastante más templado que en Solace a esas alturas, y Kitiara debería estar acostumbrada…

La mujer sonríe un poquito, y se junta un poco más a Sturm.

-Palanthas aún queda lejos.

-Llevamos un buen paso.

Kitiara lo mira, sus ojos penetrantes. Sturm se da cuenta de que ella sabe que miente, y sus mejillas se ponen rojas a la luz del fuego. Carraspea, y se levanta, pues va a buscar algo entre las bolsas de viaje. Regresa con otra manta, la suya, y se la pone a Kit sobre los hombros. Ésta parece algo sorprendida.

-Yo… gracias.

Sturm hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, y se vuelve a sentar donde antes, al lado de la mujer, un poco –distancia apenas perceptible- más cerca de ella.

**OoOoOoO**

Pensaba que conquistar al caballero le iba a resultar algo más complicado, pero se da cuenta de que se ha equivocado. Sospecha, por cómo la mira –_por cómo no para de mirarla_- que empieza a fijarse en ella en más de un sentido. Lo ha vivido muchas veces. Ahora probablemente poblará sus sueños, tanto estando dormido como despierto. Se pregunta cómo serán sus fantasías, y esconde una sonrisa, porque justo Sturm se ha girado a ver si necesita ayuda.

Es todo parte del plan, pero a veces le dan ganas de tirar el trabajo de días por la borda y gritarle que no es una inútil. Aborrece obedecerle, y el otro día tuvieron un contratiempo con cuatro maleantes por no seguir el camino que ella había indicado en un principio. Él insistió en pasar por un pequeño pueblo para que pudieran refrescarse. Kitiara estaba segura que lo había hecho por ella, aun a pesar de no llevar ni una semana de camino. A veces se preguntaba cómo Brightblade podía ofuscarse tanto porque sus modales cambiasen. Había convivido con Kitiara durante semanas, ella misma le había enseñado a luchar y habían compartido sus juegos de pequeños, ¿y aún así podía engañarle con una simple sonrisa y un gesto de cansancio? El Código de Honor de los caballeros sería su perdición, no por los enemigos, sino por las mujeres como ella.

-El Sol está en lo alto –anuncia Sturm en ese momento, y saca a Kitiara de sus maquinaciones-. Deberíamos detenernos.

-Como quieras –acepta sumisa, y tras buscar una sombra tras unas rocas, se sienta, aceptando la comida que el caballero le entrega. El juego tiene que terminar pronto, o tardarán en llegar a Palanthas meses.

**OoOoOoO**

Hay pocas cosas que disfrute tanto como ver que puede manejar a su antojo a un hombre. Una simple sonrisa sesgada, caricia casual en el brazo o mirada penetrante es capaz de conseguir que Sturm acabe bailando en las fiestas de algún pueblo, armadura incluida.

Está todo resultando mucho más entretenido de lo que pensó en un momento. Las oraciones de Brightblade se han vuelto mucho más abundantes esos últimos días, desde que su plan entró en la segunda fase. Ahora Kitiara está jugando en serio, al gato y a al ratón, y no piensa dejar que su víctima escape impune.

La ironía es que no lucha contra el hombre, al que tiene rendido a sus pies, sino contra el Código y contra un dios. La lealtad a su Honor parece inquebrantable, y Sturm se aferra a ella como si debajo de sus pies hubiera arenas movedizas.

Kit sabe que, cuando realice el ataque final, no tiene que dejar pensar al caballero. Le embriagará de placer, de pasión y de su cuerpo, y está seguro de que Sturm mandará su voto de castidad al Abismo.

Le ve pasar. Ha estado casi dos horas rezando, y ahora se sienta dispuesto a hacer la primera guardia. Kitiara cierra los ojos, sintiendo la mirada de él puesta en ella, y decide que mañana será el día idóneo. Porque, como no se libre pronto de él, acabarán muertos al haber estado Sturm más pendiente de ella que de vigilar.

**OoOoOoO**

No se separa de él en todo el día. Cuando su mano se adelanta a coger algo de agua, la suya también, y ambas chocan. Normalmente es él quien la retira ruborizado, y le cede el turno, pero a Kitiara no le interesa beber, porque ya ha conseguido lo que quiere. Desea encenderle la sangre hasta que no pueda resistirse.

No suele proceder así. Los guerreros son directos, contundentes. Si un hombre le gusta, en un segundo está besándolo, y en dos lo tiene en su lecho.

Sturm es distinto. Tiene que ir más despacio: conquistarle para poder rematarlo.

**OoOoOoO**

Eleva una silenciosa plegaria a Paladine al ver a la mujer pasar junto a él. Se fija en sus muslos, esbeltos, desnudos bajo la faldilla, y se obliga a apartar la mirada.

La noche anterior se sentó a cortarse el pelo, y él la ayudó. Le prestó su daga, y luego sus manos le dirigieron, encontrándose a menudo con las de él. Se había guardado un mechón sin que ella lo viera.

Lleva el pelo, pues, más corto. Parecido a un chico, pero ahora ve que no le queda tan mal. Resulta sensual a su manera, cómo se mueven los rizos, rozándole la barbilla y suavizando esa sonrisa sesgada en la que no puede dejar de pensar.

Fue todo el camino detrás de ella todo el tiempo, vigilándola, observándola. _A ella no, a ella no_, se repite, e intenta sacarla de su mente. Está asustado, piensa en el Código, en su Honor y en su palabra, pero parece desaparecer todo al verla mover las caderas al caminar. Se siente como un niño desorientado, en un terreno desconocido que tiembla bajo sus pies y que parece incapaz de soportarlo.

Sus oraciones, esa noche, son más impetuosas que nunca, suplicantes casi. No sabe qué hacer para sacársela de la cabeza, para contener esos impulsos de su cuerpo que hasta ese momento no se le habían descontrolado nunca.

_Ayúdame a cumplir mi palabra. Paladine, salva mi alma de…_

Siente una mano en el hombro, rozando su cuello, y un escalofrío de excitación y miedo le hace balbucear sus últimos pensamientos. Se vuelve, y la ve, ahí, de pie, el viento frío revoloteando y agitando sus rizos, y su camisa fina y amplia pegada al cuerpo, marcándole los pezones.

_Tarde._

**OoOoOoO**

Ha ganado la batalla y no ha tenido que pronunciar ni una palabra.

Se arrodilla enfrente de él, sonríe, y se inclina a besarlo. Debe excitarlo antes de nada, así que comienza por su cuello y su oreja, lamiendo y mordisqueando el lóbulo. Nota la barba incipiente del caballero, y recuerda bruscamente al Semielfo. Enfadada consigo misma, empieza a buscar en la penumbra los cierres de la armadura y a soltarlos. En poco tiempo tiene a Sturm vestido con un pantalón y una camisa sencillos, y nota su duro pecho bajo la última.

_Tal vez no esté tan mal._

Ella coge las manos de él y las lleva a su cuerpo. Le nota temblar junto a ella, de inexperiencia, de pasión contenida. Lo besa, hundiendo la lengua en su boca, y entonces él reacciona y la abraza con fuerza.

Es distinto a acostarse con otros hombres. No te hacen sentirte querida, sino deseada. Buscan su cuerpo, no a ella. Pero esa manera de abrazarla…

Se suelta, incómoda, y empieza a desnudarlo. Sturm se tumba en el suelo, y Kitiara se pone a horcajadas sobre él. Ella misma se desnuda, sacándose la camisa larga por la cabeza, dejando que alguno de sus rizos más largos roce su hombre desnudo antes de esbozar una de sus sonrisas ladinas. Sus ojos centellean abrasadores, y las manos de Sturm van hacia ella, cogiéndola de la cintura y resbalando por sus muslos.

Kitiara se ríe, y se inclina. Comienza a besar el pecho del caballero, sus pezones hasta dejarlos erectos, y acaricia sus musculosos brazos antes de clavar en ellos las uñas.

Baja, lamiendo su miembro, despacio. Está erguido, excitado, y Kitiara lo coge entre sus manos y se lo lleva a la boca, iniciando un movimiento suave. Su lengua se mueve rápida, como la de una serpiente, más rápido cuanto más rápidos oiga los jadeos de Sturm, que cierra los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Lo abandona, y vuelve a subir buscando sus labios, haciéndole compartir su propio sabor. Él no para quieto, sus manos acariciándole espalda, culo y muslos. Sus pechos parecen gustarle, y sonríe cuando los besa con delicadeza, muchas veces, mucho tiempo.

Pero es Kitiara, y no puede dejar que los demás dominen la situación por mucho tiempo. Dirige el miembro del caballero hacia su sexo, y hace que la penetre. Ambos sueltan un gemido ahogado, y comienza el cadencioso movimiento que les llevará por un instante a las constelaciones que se extienden sobre ellos.

Lo besa, lo muerde con suavidad, acelera el ritmo.

Juguetea con la pasión de Brightblade un poco.

-Te quiero –susurra sensual, y él la abraza con fuerza, explotando dentro de ella.

**OoOoOoO**

Kitiara se despierta, soñolienta, bien entrada la mañana por el ruido metálico de unos pasos al caminar cerca de ella. Antes de abrir los ojos se mueve, agradecida por la calidez de las mantas que la cubren, y tremendamente satisfecha al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Lo primero que ve es a Sturm caminar de un lado a otro. Se pregunta por qué no la habrá despertado, pero al ver lo pálido que está sabe que su venganza ha salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Estás despierta? –pregunta él en un hilo de voz al verla incorporarse.

-Sí –responde, poniéndose de pie. Se da cuenta de que está completamente desnuda. Mira a Sturm, sin ruborizarse, y ve que éste aparta la mirada y se gira un poco. Kitiara se ríe, divertida por su súbita timidez-. No hay nada nuevo que no tocaras ayer.

Empieza a enfundarse los pantalones, que encuentra estirados cerca de su mochila. Seguramente Brightblade se ha ocupado de recoger todo el campamento mientras ella dormía.

-Sobre lo de anoche…

-¿Te gustó? –pregunta pícara.

-Estuvo mal –corta con más violencia de la que pretendía-. Hice un juramento a Paladine…

-Que rompiste –apunta Kit, y se pone la camisa por la cabeza, entreteniéndose luego en atar el cordoncito que hay cerca del cuello.

Sturm se queda callado. Evidentemente no necesita que Kitiara le recuerde eso. Le enfurece que la mujer se tome ese asunto tan serio que afecta directamente a su Honor como si no importara nada.

-Tenemos que casarnos –dice al final.

Kit lo mira durante un segundo, pensando si bromea o no, pero sólo le hace falta echar un vistazo a la expresión del caballero para asegurarse de que lo dice completamente en serio.

Todo ha salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Empieza a reírse. Tanto, que casi la falta el aire.

-¡Estás loco!

-Cásate conmigo, es la única manera de arreglar…

-¿Arreglar? ¡No hay nada que arreglar! –exclama ella, triunfante, y no deja de reírse-. ¿No te das cuenta de nada?

-Kitiara, hice un voto de…

-¡Tú y tu Código os podéis ir al Abismo por mí! –escupe, y la venganza se funde con la ira-. ¡Tu dios te ciega!

-Cuidado con lo que dices –avisa él.

-No te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Era todo un juego, ¡un maldito juego para humillarte!

Sturm es incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, pero Kitiara sabe interpretar perfectamente sus expresiones.

-Te seduje para humillarte, para demostrarte que podía más que tu maldito dios. Nunca te amé. No sé cómo pudiste pensar por un momento que podría llegar a amarte.

-Si tú dijiste…

-¡Ja! –exclama, y se echa a reír, pero la suya no es una risa agradable, sino cruel y burlona-. Llevo fingiendo desde que salimos de Solanthus. Ha sido tan divertido verte caer a mis pies, ridiculizado, humillado, dejando a tu dios al que rezabas por acostarte conmigo.

-Pensé que…

-¿Me había enamorado de ti? –pregunta mordaz, sus ojos chispeantes de odio-. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si no te soporto? No te aguanto ni a ti, ni a tu Código, ni a tu estúpido dios. Aborrezco cada vez que pierdes el tiempo rezando, cada vez que me das lecciones sobre moralidad. ¡Y que me des órdenes! ¡No soporto que me des órdenes!

Sturm la ve coger sus cosas e irse, airada, y él está tan pálido como si una lanza le hubiese atravesado el pecho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mira el mapa, desgastado y algo roto, para asegurarse de que va en la dirección correcta. Está desorientada, aunque sabe que Palanthas no tiene que estar muy lejos.

Se echa a toser, casi doblándose en dos por la debilidad que le recorre todo el cuerpo. Empieza a comprender cómo debe de sentirse Raistlin, y se enfurece consigo misma por la enfermedad.

Hace unos pocos meses que se abandonó a Sturm en aquella vasta llanura de Solamnia, y ha seguido su camino en solitario todo el tiempo. No se ha preocupado ni una sola vez por el caballero, y, si ha pensado en él, ha sido solo para maldecirlo una y otra vez entre dientes

Ya no tiene fuerzas ni para eso.

El cuerpo le arde y tirita a la vez, descontrolado. Los espasmos la recorren, y nota la boca muy seca. Se obliga a continuar andando, pues sabe que como se detenga a descansar, no logrará levantarse.

Sus ojos enfocan a lo lejos una pequeña casa, y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, dirige sus pasos hacia allí. Siente que va a derrumbarse de un momento a otro, pero se niega a caerse y a perecer ahí.

No está ya muy lejos, cuando ve una sombra en su interior. La mujer que hay dentro tiene una larga trenza colgando a su espalda, y trabaja en un telar. Ella podrá ayudarla, podrá darle agua para el camino y…

Llama a la puerta, y ve por la ventana que hay al lado que la mujer se levanta. Por su cara la ha confundido con un hombre, pero esa impresión no dura mucho.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

Tiene una voz amable, y se siente, por una vez en días, agradecida.

-Un poco de agua si puede ser. Llevo andando…

-Claro, espera aquí.

Sara Dunstan no llega ni a darse la vuelta cuando Kitiara cae desplomada en el umbral de su casa.

**OoOoOoO**

Está en una habitación pequeña, con el suelo y las paredes de madera. El dolor de cabeza que siente es martilleante, insistente, pero intenta levantarse del lecho en el que la han tumbado.

-¡No te levantes!

Kitiara se derrumba en la cama, y suelta el aire contenido. Le gustaría echarse a reír, y responder a la preocupada mujer que no puede levantarse aunque quiera. Intenta volver a moverse; tiene que salir de allí, continuar su camino, encontrar a su padre…

-No te muevas –ordena otra mujer de más edad con determinación. La obliga a tumbarse en el catre, algo a lo que no puede poner mucha resistencia, y empieza a examinarla-. Necesito que te estés quieta.

-Es la curandera del pueblo –empieza a explicarla Sara, pero Kitiara no la deja continuar.

-Solo es un poco de fiebre. Dadme algo para bajarla y me pondré en camino.

-No es fiebre y lo sabes muy bien –replica la druida-. Estás preñada y si no te tumbas y descansas perderás al niño.

Sara nunca ha visto que los rasgos de una mujer se deformen tanto por el odio. Ve un aborrecimiento tal en su rostro que retrocede un par de pasos.

-¡No puedo tenerlo!–grita Kitiara, debatiéndose para intentar levantarse, pero no tiene fuerza-. ¡Quiero perder al mocoso!

-Sí, perderás al bebé y a ti con él. Morirás si no tienes cuidado –le advierte la druida, y Kitiara se pone a delirar sobre viejas sin dentadura que no saben nada, pero no se mueve. Parece, a pesar de sus palabras, haber tomando en serio a la curandera. Respira pesadamente, ansiosa, y parece asustada.

Sara Dunstan regresa con una palangana con agua fría, y Kitiara no protesta cuando le pone un paño húmedo en la frente para que empiece a remitir la fiebre.

-Hay que trasladarla a mi casa.

-No –se niega la mujer-. La cuidaré yo, puedo cuidarla aquí…

La curandera se queda mirándola largo tiempo, y luego asiente.

-Necesito que se tome esto –dice-. Si no quiere, oblíguela. Morirá de lo contrario.

-De acuerdo –responde Sara, aceptando las hierbas.

-Volveré esta noche a verla.

La vieja desaparece igual de rápido que ha venido, pero Sara Dunstan no se mueve del lado de Kitiara. Toca la armadura de cuero de ésta, como pidiéndole permiso para quitársela, pero Kit parece sumida en un mutismo.

Sara la deja desnuda sobre la cama, y con una esponja y agua caliente empieza a bañarla, quitándole la suciedad acumulada durante el largo y tortuoso camino.

Se detiene en su vientre, y lo acaricia con cuidado, como si temiera dañar la vida que hay dentro. Se adivina ligeramente hinchado.

Sus ojos coinciden entonces con los de Kitiara, abrasadores, delirantes.

-Maldito…

Casi se tiene que inclinar para escuchar el sutil siseo que sale de entre sus labios.

-Maldito, maldito, _maldito_…

Porque la venganza es un arma de doble filo.

**N/A. OMG WHOAAAAAAAAA ¡no sabéis lo tremendamente orgullosa que me siento de esta historia! No solo porque por fin he vuelto a hacer algo de Dragonlance, sino porque tenía esta historia pensada desde hace mucho, y por además (redoble de tambores) ¡tiene 15 hojas! YAAAAAYYY ¿Sabéis hace cuanto tiempo no hacia un capítulo tan largo? XD Horrible, horrible, really. La verdad es que me ha salido sola, 3 noches escribiendo a muerte y luego dejándome un regusto horrible de que a lo mejor Sturm me quedaba completamente OOC. Porque Kit, quieras que no, es mucho más sencillo y se parece al menos superficialmente bastante a Bellatrix, pero Sturm… uf, los personajes tan noblemente fanáticos no son lo mío xD Espero que no os haga gritar de terror a los que leáis la historia de todas formas jeje. ¡Ya me contaréis!**

**Y una cosilla, por cierto, ya que si entráis aquí es porque os gusta Dragonlance. Estoy haciendo con dos chicas más una comunidad de LiveJournal en español sobre el fandom esta xupi-saga, y pensamos meter además de fanfics y fanarts, pues noticias, opiniones de los libros y tal, y bueno, es más que nada porque hay muy poco fandom sobre Dragonlance, sobre todo en castellano, y así lo juntamos un poquito todo y creo que será divertido. Así que si os interesa, pues estad atentos a mi profile, que pondré ahí el link. De todas formas pronto subiré un nuevo reto de 30vicios donde me he pedido a Kitiara, así que cuando esté en funcionamiento la comunidad avisaré ahí también.**

**Y me dejo de enrollar porque ya son las 5 de la mañana y yo quería ver una peli y al final nada, awwwww… T.T Reviews, plz, que con Dragonlance se agradecen mucho, mucho, mucho.**

**Joanne**

20


End file.
